I'll Bleed myself Dry For You
by Babyangel86
Summary: Max and Logan have a run in with a drug Lord…Logan comes out worse for wear. due to popular demand, there is now some reference to manticore and EO. Ch5 is in a different format than i usually write...if its crap, i'll ditch it...
1. I'll Bleed Myself Dry For You

I'LL BLEED MYSELF DRY FOR YOU...  
  
Summary: Max and Logan have a run in with a drug Lord...Logan comes out worse for wear.  
  
It was dark. Large drops of rain the size of fists beat down on Seattle like a relentless warrior: furious... unforgiving. All was quiet except for the harsh beats of the rain as it pounded the ground. The sky, occasionally highlighted by the eerie bolts of lightning, was blood black and an ominous rumble of thunder punctuated the night. The streets seemed deserted; everyone sought refuge from the storm. Well, almost everyone...  
  
A lone figure walked down the forsaken road. The rain didn't seem to bother her; she was deep in thought. Standing at 5ft 6", the figure had curly brown hair that stopped just past her neck, and chocolate brown eyes that looked deeply troubled. After a while, she retreated into a building. Elevator opening on command, this lone figure made her journey up the building, soft drops of rain quietly gliding off the black leather of her jacket and settling at her feet. There was a sense of foreboding. She didn't need to be here. She shouldn't be here; but she was. After all, he needed her...didn't he?  
  
With stealth, the lock was picked and she entered the apartment. She took in her surroundings. Teak hardwood floors, modernist paintings, plush leather couches, all set against the backdrop of the Seattle skyline filtering in through the wall-to-ceiling windows, greeted her; without a doubt, the place was homey. The crackling fire beckoned her, but first, she had to find him.  
  
Silently manoeuvring her way round the apartment, she finally found the object of her heart's desire. Unaware of her presence, she took the chance to study him. It had been a while since she had let her gaze freely roam over him. Taking in the sight of his dirty-blonde spiky hair and strong shoulders, she sighed appreciatively. Slightly slouched in the chair, his long legs were stretched out before him and his fingers formed an arch were they met; elbows rested on each armrest. Staring at the screen, he seemed to be contemplating something.  
  
He sat there, in front of his computer, completely oblivious to the gaze of the dark haired beauty studying him only 4 feet away. Sitting up suddenly, his dextrous fingers resumed their job tapping at the keypad in front of him. Finally, she decided to make her presence known.  
  
"Knock -knock," she said quietly. A small smile playing at her lips as she saw him jump.  
  
"Max!" he gasped as he spun his chair around to face her. "I didn't know you were here."  
  
"You weren't meant to," she replied sarcastically.  
  
Cerulean blue eyes gazed deeply into hers for a second, then slowly took in her appearance. She was soaking wet. Her normally curly bouncing hair wasn't the only thing that was sticking to her frame. Her skin was slightly tinged blue, and she shivered. "You were in the rain."  
  
"What gave it away? The water on the floor or the fact that I look like a drowned rat?"  
  
"Uh...that too," he smiled good-naturedly.  
  
His smile was contagious; with a smile of her own she said, "I need to get changed; I'll be back in a few." With that, she headed towards the guest bedroom where she had left a few of her clothes the last time she was here.  
  
Changing slowly into a black tank and fresh pair of jeans, Max contemplated why she was there. Why did she keep coming back? It was dangerous to get involved with someone. Especially someone like Logan, he was constantly getting into trouble from all the detective work he did. A voice in her head told her to break the ties, not get involved. After all, emotions were a weakness; they made you vulnerable and clouded your judgement. She was a soldier, and she was not meant to feel the things she was feeling. But she was human; she couldn't control these feelings, even if she wanted to.  
  
With all these thoughts and doubts swirling through her head, Max decided that she had spent too long in the bedroom changing, and went to face Logan. She found him in the same position as before, a grim look marring his handsome face.  
  
"What's got you so stressed?"  
  
"What? Oh...nothing much, just this case I've been working on. It's that drug Lord I was you about the other day- Antonio Dinnizo; goes by the name Bigg D." He waited for a sign of confirmation before continuing. "Word on the street is that he's in town, and there's a deal going down in sector 4 at 2 am."  
  
"Let me guess...you wanna go check it out?"  
  
"Yeah...but I'm not sure, something doesn't feel right." He looked at the screen again, the offending frown returning.  
  
"Well Logan, its 11:31 pm, so you gotta make a decision quick. If you want us to go check it out, say the word, and I'll get the surveillance equipment ready."  
  
He looked at her. Eyes boring deep within her, all the way down to her soul. After awhile, Max broke the eye contact; his gaze was too intense. He looked at the screen for a few more moment before complying.  
  
"Okay then. Get the stuff and let's head out."  
  
****  
  
It all happened so fast. Everything seemed to have spiralled out of control, and Max found herself in the worst situation she could have ever imagined. Logan was in her arms, dying. Waiting in silence for the ambulance, she didn't trust herself to speak. There was so much blood around her...she dreaded to think that it was all Logan's. The piece of cloth she had tied over his wound was soaked through, and she didn't know what else to do but apply pressure to the gunshot wound. As she did, she tried to remember how they got into this situation. In a distant part of her mind, the wails of the ambulance and the gentle voice of one of the paramedics as they tried to speak to her penetrated the fog, that was her mind, but try as she might, she was unable to clear the fog enough to focus on what they were saying. The only coherent thought in her mind was centred on saving Logan. They had to get him to a hospital. He needed to get stitches and probably a transfusion. Surely, he had lost too much blood. While Logan was loaded into the ambulance and prepped for transportation, in the back of her mind, she vaguely heard herself briefly explain to the police what went down.  
  
At the hospital, Max was forced to leave Logan while he went into surgery for his wounds, and she had to attend to her own wounds. The deep gash on her forehead where she had been hit with a pipe was oozing blood a nasty shade of crimson. She touched the congealed blood, and then let the Medic clean the wound. She had forgotten about that.  
  
Soon after, Logan was brought out of surgery having received multiple stitches for the bullet wound and the knife gash down his midsection. The second Max saw him being wheeled in, she ran to his side. He looked too pale. Addressing the short bald doctor in a white lab-coat, she softly asked, "How is he?"  
  
"And who might you be?"  
  
"Just tell me, is he dying?"  
  
Sighing, he replied, "Look...He's lost a lot of blood, and the blood banks are tapped. Mr Cale is AB-, and that's the hardest blood type to find. But at the moment he seems to be doing all right. We're trying our best to get blood to him, but things are stressful these days. The second anything comes up, we'll let you know." With that, the doctor walked off in the opposite direction, first stopping to talk to the receptionist, before continuing on down the hall.  
  
Max walked into Logan's room and looked at him, tears in her eyes. He looked so fragile. How could they go from talking and laughing one moment, to this? Antonio Dinnizo. He was the cause of all her pain and suffering. It was a set-up, they knew they were being watched, and the second Max and Logan came in, they were ready.  
  
*****  
  
"What took you so long? For a moment there, I though you weren't going to show." Big D stood tall at 6ft 6", and watched as Max and Logan entered the warehouse. Four or five men, built around the frame of wrestlers, flanked him on all sides, each one as menacing as the next. They were ambushed. The only way out of the warehouse was through the door they came through, and that was undoubtedly out of the question.  
  
"Don't worry, we're not ones to disappoint." Max shot off, aiming for cockiness to try and bluff her way out of this unexpected situation. Casting a glance at Logan, she held his gaze for a second, then returned it to slowly advancing party.  
  
Taking on a fighting stance, she called for them to halt their actions. "I really wouldn't wanna hurt you; don't you think it would be better for us to call it a night? Whadya say kiddos?" Max's military training had kicked in full gear, but she still had that streetwise cockiness she had acquired over the years of being out. As she assessed the situation, she looked for the quickest way to exit the building.  
  
Soon they were in a fist-to-fist battle. Or so she thought. A gunshot rang in the air, and Logan went down. Turning to look at him, she observed he was bleeding from more than one point. As she tried to get to him, she felt the white-hot pain in the side of her head, signifying the pipe that was whacked against it. She felt nauseous, but she had to get to Logan. He meant too much to her, and she couldn't lose him. Not like this.  
  
Throwing a fist, she knocked out her attacker and rushed to Logan. Somewhere in her mind, she realised that they had left...she didn't know why, and she didn't care. She looked on at Logan; the fear in here eyes was palpable. "If you die on me, I'll kick your ass." There was no humour in those words, just pure terror like she had never known before. She called the ambulance...  
  
*****  
  
Coming back to the present, a small sob rose from her throat as she continued to gaze, at the man she loved, as he slowly slipped away from her. She couldn't stand it anymore. Max picked up a catheter and needle, and inserted one end into her arm, and the other into Logan's.  
  
"Lucky for you I'm a Universal Donor." With those word's, she transfused him. She couldn't let him die; it would be like losing a part of herself. So she sat with him as she watched the blood flow from her arm into his. Soon, she began to feel drowsy, but she couldn't bring herself to remove the catheter, she had to make sure he was alive. As she laid her head on his chest, the last coherent thought that passed through her mind just before she blacked out was, "...I'll bleed myself dry for you..." 


	2. Bling Comes To The Recue right?

***30 minutes later***  
  
Logan began to stir slowly. He was still somewhat groggy from being under the anaesthetic, but something told him that he needed to wake up...now. Taking in his surroundings, he noticed that he was in a hospital, and for a moment he was terrified as the memory of being shot in the spine all those years ago resurfaced. But as he took toll of his bodily functions, he assured himself that everything was working fine. The only problem seemed to be the slight pressure on his chest.  
  
Looking down at his chest, he realised that the source of pressure was a dark haired female resting there. Smiling, he tried to bring up a hand to stroke her hair, only to find a catheter stuck into it. He frowned and tried to follow the tubing to see where the other end was. From where he was laying, he didn't see any I.V. bags with blood around him. Following it, he realised that it was stuck to Max's arm. Oh God...please no... Sitting up carefully so as not to dislodge Max too much, Logan cautiously removed the Catheter from his hand and then from Max's. Checking her pulse, he was relieved to find it steady, though he was slightly worried because it was weak. How long has she been transfusing me? Aren't the doctors meant to supervise these kind of things?  
  
Slowly getting off the bed, Logan placed Max in his place and looked around for his things. Thankfully, his clothes were in a neat pile on the chair at the other end of the room. Moving towards them, he prayed that people hadn't decided to take advantage of his unconsciousness to pinch his phone. Mercifully someone out there was still vouching for him, and as he located his phone, he hit the speed dial and waited impatiently for the person on the other end to pick up.  
  
"Hey, its Bling."  
  
"Great thank God. It's me Logan."  
  
"Hey buddy, what's up? Howz Max?" Logan was sure that there was a smirk on his friend's face when he asked the last question.  
  
Glancing at a very pale Max briefly, an agitated Logan ran a hand through his already spiky hair. "That's what I called about; I don't think she's doing to good."  
  
Bling could hear the distress in his friend's voice and decided this was not the time to tease him about his not-so-platonic relationship with Max. "Why, what's wrong with her?" he too was feeling a bit uneasy. Max was usually not one to fall ill, with the exception of her seizures.  
  
Logan proceeded to tell Bling all about the whole deal with Tony Dinizzo. He told him how he got shot and ended up in the hospital to remove a bullet from his arm and a get couple of stitches. Explaining everything till when he was put under and woke up to find Max transfusing him. "Really, I don't know what she was thinking. She could have killed herself trying to pull a stunt like that. And its not like I can just walk up to a doctor and ask them to give her a transfusion. The risk of exposure is just too great."  
  
Bling replied thoughtfully, "She cares about you a lot Logan. I don't think she would have just sat there and watched you die. Both of you may be oblivious to your effects on the other, but it doesn't change the facts that –"  
  
"Really Bling, this is not the time for one of your little talks. Can you try to focus on Max and what we could possibly do to save her." then quietly he added, "I can't lose her...not like this."  
  
"Don't worry man, you're not gonna lose her. Sit tight and I'll be on my way."  
  
"I'm in room 204, Metro med." With that he hung up.  
  
Going over to Max, he gently stroked her cheek. It felt so soft. As she nuzzled it slowly, he was relived that she was at least aware of someone touching her. Maybe she'd be alright after all. He went over to the door and closed it properly before quickly changing into his normal clothes and lying on the small hospital bed with Max. He needed to reassure himself that she was not going anywhere, so he held on to her tightly and breathed in her warm scent.  
  
"Don't leave me...please."  
  
Somewhere in his mind, he thought he heard her say, "don't let go". But after looking at her, he realised that it was probably in his head; she didn't look anything near wakefulness.  
  
Nonetheless, he answered, "I promise... I'll never let go." Hugging her tightly again, he fell into a light snooze. He was still a little groggy from being put under.  
  
****  
  
Roughly an hour later, a disgruntled Bling ran through the corridors of metro med. He had tried to get here quicker, but sector cops had decided to be difficult. There was little he could do to stop them from searching his car and going through the tedious process of checking his papers. He knew that when it came to Max, Logan had never had his head screwed on right and he was kinda worried he might do something stupid. Though, he was surprised that Logan hadn't called him back since the last time. Not sure whether that was a good sign or not, an anxious Bling finally found the door to Logan's room. Putting a hand on the handle, he was about to open the door when a young black nurse with her hair in Afro-puffs stopped him.  
  
"Excuse me sir, what are you doing?"  
  
Wondering why he felt like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, he took his hand of the handle and answered, "Hi, I'm here to see Mr. Cale. He came in here a few hours ago for multiple injuries. I just spoke to him and he said I should come over."  
  
The nurse became suspicious; "I'm sorry mister...mister..." she looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Jackson. Bling Jackson." He supplied.  
  
Beginning again, "I'm sorry Mr. Jackson, but I find your story hard to believe seeing as Mr. Cale would hardly be in any condition to be making phone calls. He was in surgery just a few hours ago. And minor though it may have been, he did lose a lot of blood. I don't think he would have been able to recover quite so quickly as to be able to go looking around for a payphone to call you."  
  
"First of all, Mr. Cale did not go to a payphone; he called me on his cell. Secondly, that he was able to call me obviously means he was well enough. And lastly I really don't see how this business concerns you, because the last time I checked, patients were still allowed to have visitors. A rule that has been withstanding well before the pulse." Bling was a little curious as to how Logan seemed to sound so healthy if he had been in such bad shape before. Gonna have to ask him about that later...  
  
"Really sir, there is no need to use that tone of voice. Either way Mr. Cale already has a visitor and since the pulse, it is standard procedure for only one visitor to be present at a time unless they are family members." Eying him wearily, she continued, "And judging from your appearance, I think it's pretty safe to say that you ain't no brother of Mr. Cale" She was loosing her patience and was tired of acting 'nice little nurse'.  
  
"I never said I was his brother I-"  
  
"And you neva said you wasn't either." She replied giving him a look with loads of attitude.  
  
"As I was saying, before I was interrupted...I am his physiotherapist. So that in itself gives me right to see him because he is my patient."  
  
"Whatever. You know what, if you wanna see for yourself then have a look. Mr. Cale is sleeping and would probably not appreciate visitors...especially ones like you..." she muttered the latter part of the sentence under her breath. "If you can get his other visitor to leave then maybe you can stay. She's been with him since they came in together; I really doubt she's gonna leave him, even for a physiotherapist." With that she swung open the door to the room.  
  
The sight inside the room made them both stop for a second. Max and Logan were cuddled together on the single hospital bed, with Logan's hand wrapped tightly around Max's waist and her hand clutching his shirt. They both looked as though letting go of the other would surely be their death.  
  
Closing the door again, the nurse rounded on Bling. "I'm sorry Mr. Jackson, but it looks like Mr. Cale is not in the mood for visitors. Why don't you wait in the waiting room, when he wakes up, I'll let him know you're awake."  
  
She was about to turn around and leave when Bling grabbed her hand, "Wait...What's your name?" he said while never letting go of her hand.  
  
"Jay."  
  
"Jay...isn't that a guy's name?"  
  
"No its not; it's short for Janet." Suddenly realising that her hand was still cradled in his she pulled it out, "Besides what's it to you anyway? Last time I checked, you were supposed to be making a beeline for the waiting room?" she said cocking an eyebrow expectantly.  
  
"Calm down, I'm gonna go. Just wanted to know the name of the lovely nurse who so kindly wants to hand me my ass on a tin platter. Though whether its actually possible is rather debatable." He said with a grin. He really was turning on the charm.  
  
"Whatever...now get," she said cocking her head in the direction of the waiting room though she didn't seem to say it with as much conviction as before. She had to admit the guy was kinda charming in his annoying I'm-the- king-of-the-world-way.  
  
As he turned to leave, she called out "And for the record, I could easily kick your ass. It all depends on what you do to deserve it." she smiled at him  
  
Giving a harsh laugh he shook his head and entered the waiting room to wait until Logan woke up from his little nap and was ready to leave. He did notice that Max looked a little pale, but other than that she just looked like she was sleeping deeply. Logan had obviously over reacted again. With a small laugh, he settled into one of the armchairs and thought about his acquaintance with nurse Janet. She was rather attractive, and her attitude seemed to ruffle his feathers in a weirdly appealing way... 


	3. I told you not to let go

Thanks for the awesome reviews; they really are quite an ego boost to say the least...  
  
Sorry it took so long, but I'm in the middle of my final exams, so you've gotta understand why I might be a little slow in posting chapters. But lets look at it this way: _better late than never_.

Bling had been in the waiting room bordering on 90 minutes, and he was getting a little bored. Pacing up and down, he tried to call Logan on his cell to wake him up, but sadly there was no signal in his wing of the hospital. After a while, he figured that grabbing a bite to eat might not be too bad, plus he might be able to get into Max and Logan's room and get the two lovebirds to continue their nap somewhere else.  
  
Decision made, he opened the door to the waiting room and headed in the direction of the canteen. Upon arrival, he made a beeline for the coffee machine. Taking a sip from the lukewarm cup he grimaced. At least it aint stone cold. Turning around, he checked for the sandwich bar, but quickly decided against them upon closer inspection. _Man... if you weren't already ill, those things will definitely put you in hospital!_ Gulping the remains of his coffee, Bling looked up to the entrance of the canteen to spot the lovely nurse making her way towards him.  
  
"So we meet again, Mr. Jackson."  
  
"Jay... I'm beginning to think you're following me." Bling replied with an amused smile on his face.  
  
"Wouldn't you wish! Just came off from seeing a patient, and decided to grab a bite before boss snows me under with work." Noting Bling's grimace and glance towards the sandwiches when she mentioned the cafeteria food she smiled, "Don't worry, they taste better than they look, and, contrary to popular belief, they WILL NOT kill you."  
  
"Sorry, but I've never thought of myself as one to tempt fate."  
  
"Your loss." She said reaching for a sandwich.  
  
Intercepting her path, "You know, I saw a Café across the road. Why don't we head over there for a bite? I'll pay." He said the latter with a winning smile and a slight tilt of his head.  
  
Hesitantly, "I...I don't think that's such a good idea. See, I have to be back on duty in a couple of minutes."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll eat quick. Besides, you're much too pretty to defile yourself with such filth." Again with the charming smile.  
  
Smiling, "Flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Jackson."  
  
"Does that mean you'll come?"  
  
"Yeah...Not like saying no would make you quit."  
  
"What can I say, I'm persistent." Holding out a hand gesturing for her to proceed before him, Bling stepped in line behind her and together, they left the hospital in search of better food.  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever."  
  
20 minutes later  
  
Sitting at a cosy spot at in the back of the small traditional café, Bling and Jay had ordered real coffee and sandwiches, and where in a heated discussion over which pre-pulse basketball team was better: Lakers or 76'ers.  
  
"I'm telling you girl its gotta be the Lakers. They had Shaq and Kobe. Together, those two owned the court. I remember when I used to watch those games..."  
  
"Without a doubt, Shaq and Kobe were good, but 76'ers had Iverson. I mean c'mon, that brother could put it down." At the mention of Iverson, Bling burst out laughing.  
  
"Iverson...? Sure the brother was good, but really, do ya think he could step to Shaq?"  
  
"Shaq didn't really have that much talent ya know. I've never seen a man bum so many free throws in a season."  
  
"Well if you were tall enough to dunk without jumping, you were hardly in need of free throw talent."  
  
"Gotta admit, you got me there."  
  
Bling was about to reply with some smart-ass comment when Jay's pager beeped.  
  
"Damn...reality calls." Sighing she downed the rest of her coffee and stood up.  
  
Dropping some notes and standing up as well, "I guess you have to go?"  
  
"Yeah, boss flashed me a 911. Knowing him, he probably just wants coffee or something stupid." Sighing more heavily this time, "The joys of having a boss I guess."  
  
"Yeah, they can be a pain in the butt sometimes." He grinned thinking about Logan, but in relation to his stubbornness to admit what was between him and Max, as opposed to Logan riding him for a fool.  
  
She smiled back at him. "We...er...should better get going."  
  
"Sure." Like before, he held his hand in front of her for her to proceed before him.  
  
"Aren't we the gentleman." She murmured moving towards the door.  
  
"Can't say my momma didn't raise me right."  
  
At the entrance to the hospital, Jay's beeper rang again.  
  
"I'm gonna kill that man when I get my hands on him. What's the deal with blowing up my pager on my lunch break?!" She fumed. Looking to Bling, "I guess I've really gotta go."  
  
"Will I see you around?" he asked, a little self-conscious.  
  
"You know where I work." She pointed out to him smiling.  
  
"Yeah... er... can I have your number?" seeing her raise one nicely shaped eyebrow, "you know...to make sure you didn't kill your boss and to give you a hand with the cleaning crew if you did..." he finished of with a grin.  
  
Chuckling at him, she removed a pen from her pocket and picked up is arm. Rolling his sleeve up a little, she wrote down her number and signed it with just 'J'.  
  
She was about to give him a hug when a male nurse ran out the hospital, "Jay, where the hell have you been? Boss-man is ready and steady to throw a tantrum if he don't see you soon."  
  
"Yeah, yeah...keep your pants on, Mark. I'll be up in a minute. Y'all seem to forget that I'm entitled to this thing called a 'Lunch _Break_'." She said stressing the 'Break'.  
  
Seeing the idiot wasn't about to leave anytime soon without her, she turned quickly to Bling who watched the exchange with mild amusement. _Homegirl sure does have attitude... I like..._  
  
"Sorry about that, but I really gotta go."  
  
"No problem... I'll call you." Leaning over, he gave her a brief hug and pulled back slightly looking into her eyes, but as he was about to lean over again to give her a peck, his cell rang.  
  
Snapping out of it, Jay untangled herself from his embrace. "See you around Bling," and with that she walked into the hospital, Idiot nurse in tow, leaving Bling to answer his cell while she wondered what the hell her boss wanted from her this time.  
  
Looking at the caller ID, Bling groaned inwardly. It was Logan; he had totally forgotten that that was why he was in the hospital in the first place. Picking it up he looked around for Jay, just in time to see her walk into the hospital.  
  
"Where the hell are you man? I called you like three hours ago." Logan fumed.  
  
"Chill man, I came in ages ago, but they wouldn't let me in. Said you were still sleeping. I even tried to tell them I was your physio and all, but they wouldn't here it. These days, you can only have one guest at a time. And with you and Max all snuggled up and fast asleep, I didn't have the heart to wake you up." There was a slightly teasing tone in his voice while he said the latter part of the sentence.  
  
His comment was met with silence for a moment and then Logan said, "Whatever, just get up here."  
  
"On my way, Logan." _Someone gets a little pissy when his girlfriend's ill!  
_  
Logan's Room  
  
Disconnecting the call with Bling, Logan looked at Max again. Her features where not as pale as before, which was probably a good thing, but now he was worried again; This time it was because of how much she had been sleeping. For as long as he had known Max, she only slept a couple of hours at a time and that was usually subsequent to a seizure. Gently he traced the outline of her face, running a gentle finger over her cheekbones, tracing her eyes, nose and lips. When he reached her neck, he stopped and cupped her face in his hands; all the while, he made sure to avoid touching the nasty cut on her forehead.  
  
Even in sleep she still looked beautiful, possibly more so. The look in his eyes as he stroked her cheek was one of pure adoration, "Why did you do that? You could have killed yourself trying to save me."  
  
"She would do anything if it meant keeping you safe; even if neither of you would admit it, you're in love." Came Bling's voice from the doorway, startling Logan. He had come in just as Logan had asked that question. He could see the love in his eyes as he looked at Max, and hear it in his voice as well.  
  
Bling's comment was met by silence from Logan. What was he meant to say in reply to Bling's comment? Sure he had deep feelings for Max, and he knew that she cared about him, but was it really love?  
  
Bling seemed to notice that he was not get a rise out of Logan, so decided to change the topic.  
  
"Hey man, the Docs said you were pretty smashed up when you came in. you were barely conscious, but now you look like you just rolled out of bed."  
  
"I don't know, I feel fine. I mean, I'm a little sore in some places, but other than that...no worries."  
  
"Take off your shirt, lemme take a look."  
  
"Hmmm Bling, should I be worried that you always seem to want to see me without my shirt on?" Logan smirked, complying.  
  
"Shut boy, the only reason you even have a stomach and chest worth showing off is 'cos of my training. Without me, you'll be a useless pack of jello."  
  
"Some people like jello ya know." Logan replied as he finished unbuttoning his shirt and removed it.  
  
"Humph, not Max though. I've seen the way she looks at you when she walks in during training. She _definitely_ loves the six-pack."  
  
A small blush crept up Logan's face, accompanied with a light wave of pleasure. _Max likes my stomach...!_ Snapping out of it, he returned his attention back to Bling who was examining the cuts and stitches behind the dressings. "So, what's the damage?"  
  
"The cut on your stomach looks like it's 2 weeks old, and the gunshot wound about 10 days."  
  
"But how's that possible, I mean, I only got shot a couple of hours ago." Confusion was etched on his handsome features.  
  
Bling chuckled, "Sometimes you can be so dense man." That comment just seemed to further confuse Logan, so Bling decided that he might as well cut to the chase. "It's Max. Her blood must have been what caused you to heal quickly. It's only natural that Manticore would want their little toy soldiers to heal quickly after battle. So when she transfused you, she kinda passed on that little trait."  
  
"Then we can't stay here. People are bound to ask questions, and that could mean exposure." Logan had begun to panic at the possibility that Max could be in any more danger. "C'mon, give me a hand with the rest of my stuff, and let's go." He made a move to pick up Max but Bling made a move to stop him.  
  
"As much as I know you would like to carry Max, I don't think it would be such a good idea. Normally you'll be weak out of your knees after an ordeal like before. You prancing about the place carrying Max is just gonna raise undue suspicion."  
  
Logan couldn't argue with Bling's Logic; he would kick himself if he were the reason Max was exposed. "Well what do you propose we do, I'm gonna have to discharge myself."  
  
Thinking for a second, Bling let the room and soon returned with a hospital issue wheelchair. He grinned slightly at Logan's reaction to the chair. _You'd think that after so many years he would've gotten over his adversity to the damn things..._ "Ok, look... you're gonna have to move around in the chair, you know, play up the whole tired thing while you discharge yourself. Tell them that you're gonna be looked after at home. I'll vouch for you."  
  
Frowning slightly Logan nodded his head. "Yeah, but what about Max, these hospital wheelchairs don't leave enough room for self-manoeuvring, and I wont be able to carry Max at the same time."  
  
Bling grinned at Logan's comment. "It doesn't matter, 'cos you're not gonna be carrying her... I am."  
  
"W-what! Why?"  
  
"'Cos just like you said, you wont be able to in that chair." Bling chuckled at Logan's behaviour. _We're not like that my ass. Then why are you getting jealous?  
_  
"C'mon then, let's get this shit over with. I never really liked hospitals." _Plus the sooner you stop touching Max, the happier I'll be.  
_  
Logan knew his jealousy was unfounded, especially considering that he wasn't really in a position to be jealous. I mean, 'they were not _like that_'. Plus he knew in the deep recesses of his brain that Bling was only trying to help, and wasn't trying to cop a feel out of Max. But he couldn't help himself... it was Max.  
  
About twenty minutes later  
  
After a lot of lying from Logan and Bling, and boredom from the nurse at the desk, Logan was finally discharged.  
  
"Just sign here and here," The nurse said pointing to the points on a long form of paper. "And give the name of your house doctor, and the name of his practice."  
  
Logan complied, putting in Bling as his doctor. As he made his way towards the door, Bling, with a still-asleep Max in his arms turned to the nurse and said, "I'll bring back the wheel chair in a moment."  
  
Logan waited impatiently at the door to the hospital. People came in and out, and some held it open for him to pass, but he just shook his head. "I'm waiting for someone." He said.  
  
As Bling came closer to him, Max started to mumble. As she continued, the words became louder, "Logan...Logan..."  
  
"Man, your girl's calling for you."  
  
Logan shot him an unreadable expression and looked at Max. She looked distressed, and her voice was getting louder with each time she called his name. Picking up her hand gently, Logan stroked it. "I'm right here Max, don't worry...I'm right here."  
  
"Don't leave me..."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
His voice seemed to soothe her, because she settled back to sleep not long after that. Relief washed over him. That was the first sign of life he had gotten out of her since he woke up to see her attached to him.  
  
Bling looked at both of them and just shook his head. _These two have so much drama between them. Life would be so much easier if they would just admit what's between them is real.  
_  
Leaving the building was a bit tricky. Because the had to take the ramp, and Logan could only use one hand to manoeuvre because the second he tried to let go of Max's hand, her grip tightened over his. When she said 'don't let go', she meant it.  
  
At the car, Logan got up, and took Max off of Bling so he could open the car door for them. Settling into the car, he positioned himself so that Max head was on his lap and he was still holding her hand while she lay across the seat. Bling left them to their own devices as he took the wheelchair back to the hospital. In hospital, he spotted Jay as she was receiving a verbal lashing from some bald guy in a Lab coat. _Must be her boss_. Since the guy's back was to him, he waved to catch her attention. When he did, he put his thumb and little finger to his ear and mouth in a 'call me gesture', only this time he made it out to say that he'd call her. When she nodded, he grinned and waved goodbye.  
  
Her boss didn't seem too pleased to find out that she really wasn't paying any attention to him in the first place, and his anger rose up a notch as he continued to yell at her for whatever reason it was. But Jay didn't seem to care anymore; she just smiled dreamily.  
  
The trip back to Logan's place was uneventful. It mainly consisted of Logan stroking Max's forehead and whispering, "It's ok, I'm here..." everytime she mumble, and Bling spending the entire trip driving and thinking about Jay.  
  
At Logan's apartment, he said his goodbyes after making sure that they got up alright. Max still hadn't released her death grip on Logan's hand. When both of them had got settled, he waved goodbye and left.  
  
Logan was sitting with Max on the couch but decided that he really needed to have a shower. He felt grimy from the events of the day, and needed to wash it all off. Picking Max up, he proceeded to his room and placed her on his bed. Her grip seemed to ease when she hit the silky sheets, and Logan took the opportunity to ease his fingers out of her grip. Flexing his fingers to encourage blood flow, he covered her with the duvet, and proceeded to the bathroom for a quick shower, stopping at his wardrobe to pick out some clothes.  
  
Shower rushed and bandages refreshed, Logan stood in front of the sink brushing his teeth. As he finished, he studied the reflection in the mirror and decided that his beard had grown too long. Making quick work of the shave, he donned a pair of beige cargo shorts over his boxers and was in the process of putting on his navy-blue T-shirt when he heard Max scream his name like a wounded animal in pain. 

Grabbing his gun from under the sink, he ran out of the bathroom...

Hey, sorry it took so long. What do ya think about it? Please review. I'm halfway through the 3rd chapter for I'll be your rock, but inspiration came to me to write this chapter for this one. I also kind of know where chapter 4 might go.  
  
Posting wont be regular until my exams finish. But till then... make my week and review!!  
  
I'm still new at this, so constructive criticism will be very helpful. 


	4. So you didnt let go Bite me!

_AN: looking back, I gotta agree that the whole gun in the sink cabinet thing was a little stupid. But let's try to justify it like this: Logan's a rich guy right...? Maybe, just maybe, he is soooo rich- and paranoid- that he has a gun everywhere so that he doesn't have to deal with the anxiety of not being without one...?  
  
Is the suggestion believable, or am I just chatting a whole load of bull...?  
  
Oh yeah... Somebodysdarkangel... my story aint that predictable... u were close, but not close enough.  
  
I love my reviewers.... You guys make my day sooooooo... happy!!! Damn I'm getting sappy..._

_--------_

Panic overcame him as he grabbed his gun from under the sink and rushed out of the bathroom. He scanned the room in search of her attacker, but soon he realised his mistake as he saw Max thrashing from side to side, eyes closed, face screwed up and calling his name with desperation.  
  
Immediately, he dropped the gun and was at her side. Pulling her into his arms, he rocked her back and forth, all the while saying, "I'm right her Max, I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here..."  
  
At his voice, her eyes napped open and she looked at him widely not really focussing. But when she finally focussed on him, her hands went up to his face, frantically moving all over it, reassuring herself that he was indeed alive.  
  
"I thought...the hospital...Bullet...so much blood..." she couldn't get the words out. She was still panicky, not quite sure which was her reality.  
  
"Shhssshhh...it's Ok...I'm ok. Try to relax." He continued rocking her back and forth like a child, stroking her hair and her arms.  
  
Max calmed slightly, and just wrapped her arms around him tightly and buried her head in the nook of his shoulder. "Don't leave me...please." there was terror in her voice and tears fell from her eyes, but her head remained buried in his shoulder.  
  
"I told you before, I'm not going anywhere." But he mentally kicked himself for leaving her before to have a shower. _It could have waited....  
_  
As Max settled down again, she went back to sleep, leaving Logan to continue rocking her to sleep, constantly whispering soothing words in her ear.  
  
----Meanwhile, on the other side of town----  
  
Bling paced his apartment, moving back and forth between the kitchen and the TV room, his cell phone in hand. Ever since he had gotten home, he contemplated whether or not to call J. That was two hours ago. He didn't want to seem desperate, but neither did he want to seem callous. _Get a grip man... you only just met her..._ Bling berated himself.  
  
But a sob voice in his head whined, _but it feels like I've known her forever.  
_  
_That is sooo sad... _his other more manly side argued back.  
  
_...That don't mean it's not true. When she's around, the world stands still, and it's just her and me.  
_  
_You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me... Talk about sprung... you just met the chic a few hours ago, and now you're acting all mushy and sappy. You are such a-  
_  
"Enough!" Bling silenced the voices in his head. He was starting to sound like some lovesick puppy, and it was annoying him. Taking a deep breath, he looked at the phone, and hit send. "I can do this, I'm a grown man. I can face what I feel. I'm not like Logan, I can admit it when-"  
  
"You got J here," The sound of the voice on the other end of the line snapped Bling out of his ramblings.  
  
"H-hey, its Bling... We met at the hospital."  
  
"Oh! Bling... what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much, had to sort out some stuff with my boss and his girl... But what have _you_ been up to?" He smiled into the phone, all worries gone. "I'm hoping that your boss is still alive and kicking."  
  
There was a soft laugh on the other side of the phone, "Sadly, the old fart is alive and kicking, so to speak. I mean he really don't look like he can lift his legs more than a few inches off the ground without dislocating his hip or something...."  
  
Bling laughed, "You really are a piece of work..." he murmured quietly.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You said I'm a piece of work... I asked how so?"  
  
Bling hadn't expected her to hear that comment. He himself had barely heard it, and _he _said it, "er...er... you just are. But don't worry, I'm talking masterpiece here, not some half-assed tacky piece."  
  
There was silence on the phone for a moment, and Bling thought he had said the wrong thing. Then, "Thanks, though rather botched up, and slightly cheesy, that's the nicest thing anybody has said to me in a long time..."  
  
"Well... I try." There was a soft laugh on the other side of the phone, and then a bit of rustling. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Huh?" Jay responded slightly distracted.  
  
"I hear rustling in the back. I just wondered what you were doing or if I caught you at a bad time."  
  
"Nah... this is as good a time as any. I'm just unloading the groceries, and wondering which TV dinner I'll have tonight. At the moment it's a tie between Pork flavoured plastic in nifty green sauce, or rubber chicken in strange orange sauce."  
  
"Are you sure that stuff's edible?"  
  
"Sure...kinda like the sandwiches in the hospital- don't look or taste great, but they do the job."  
  
"And what job would that be?"  
  
"They keep the hunger away... duh." She sarcastically.  
  
Bling chuckled softly at that, "Ok, let's make a deal..."  
  
There was silence for a moment as Bling tried to think his idea through, and Jay just waited impatiently. "You do plan on telling me what this mystery deal is right?"  
  
"Of course. Now the deal is: You refrain from eating toxic waste, and in return, I get the pleasure of your company for dinner tonight. Nothing fancy, just dinner at a steak house."  
  
"Hmmm... I don't know..."  
  
"Aw c'mon Jay... Please..."  
  
After a moment of silence in which Jay contemplated her answer, "Oh alright... which steak house?"  
  
"There's a good one I know that aint too far out... its from before the pulse: TGIF, otherwise know as Thank God Its Friday..."  
  
"That's a really strange name to give a restaurant."  
  
"Yeah well I think they were trying to go for the unconventional... So... were do ya live? I'll come pick you up."  
  
"No don't worry... I prefer to make my own way there. Just tell me were it is, and I'll meet up with you."  
  
"Why...? Wouldn't it be a lot easier if we went together? I mean that way one of us isn't gonna end up waiting for the other and looking stupid in the process."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"C'mon Jay. It aint as if I'm gonna go stalker on you."  
  
"Truth is you couldn't even if you tried..."  
  
That comment was met by silence from Bling, as he couldn't really discern what to make of it. "So I can come pick you up?" he said after a moment.  
  
"Sure... I live no. 4 Weston road, sector 5." When she got no reply from Bling after a moment. "Bling... ya still there?"  
  
"Er- yes. Sorry about that. Just spaced for a second. Weston road... that's 2 blocks away from where I live. I was just a little surprised that you lived so lose and I have never seen you in all the 6 yrs I've been hear."  
  
"Don't sweat it. I've only been here for a few months. I'm not big on staying in one place for a long time. Makes me uncomfortable."  
  
"Oh... so I'll pick you up in about 15 minutes?"  
  
"Sure." With that, she hung up the phone, and left Bling staring at his handset wondering if he was pushing things to fast. _The way she sounded seemed like she wasn't one to stay in a town to long. I wonder why? Kinda like Max...  
_  
----Back at Foggle towers----  
  
It had been a couple of hours since Max outburst, and the room found Max and Logan fast asleep, with Max held securely in Logan's arms while he sat up with his back propped against the headboard. As they slept, different moans or movements form Max prompted unconscious kisses and caresses from Logan. Even in his sleep, he instinctively felt the need to comfort and reassure her.  
  
When Max finally did wake up, she found herself snuggled up in Logan's arms and comfortably cosy. Though she had no idea how she got there, she didn't really feel any fear. In some ways, this was where she had always wanted to be...but shouldn't be. But as she looked at the peaceful face of the man she had come to love, she knew she couldn't keep fighting it. _But what if he doesn't feel the same way?  
_  
_Girl you aint never gonna know if you don't ask.  
  
But isn't it the guy whose meant to make the first move?  
  
Since when did you follow the traditional norms?  
  
Well I'm trying to fit in...be like a normal girl. Isn't it only normal that I would do what normal girls do?  
  
Yeah... but you know Logan. You know how he is. What if he's too shy to admit what he feels?  
  
Or too decent to admit that he doesn't feel...  
  
You'll never know if you don't ask.  
  
But do I really want to have him spell out his rejection.  
  
Do you wanna keep wondering what if...?  
  
_And on and on the inner monologue went for about a half hour before Max let out a frustrated sigh and looked back at Logan. Still in his sleep, he once again rocked her back and forth, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. The things he said to her where reassuring, but she wasn't so sure if they were real. She had decided that she would make a move to let Logan know that she cared... a lot. _But that should be obvious by now...  
_  
Hearing a soft sigh from Logan, she looked up again, but this time she was met with searching piercing blue eyes. "Hey... how you feeling?" he said quietly, sleep still heavy in his voice.  
  
"I should be asking you that question. I'm no the one who took a bullet in the gut or ran into a couple of switch blades." She replied just as quietly, but with sarcasm heavily lacing her voice.  
  
Logan smiled softly, "Point taken, but you on the other hand, are the one that tried to pull a stunt by transfusing me without supervision. Therefore leaving herself more or less for dead!" there was a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"But I wouldn't have let you die... I couldn't..." She heard the anger in his voice, but it only evoked the sadness in hers.  
  
"I wouldn't have died Max. I was in a hospital... they would have found something... someone..."  
  
"Logan, they said your Blood... it was scarce... there was nobody who had it. I couldn't just watch you die because I had failed to protect you." _Again._  
  
"Max, I'm a grown man. I don't need protecting. How do you think I would've felt knowing that the only reason I was alive was because you had risked yours to save mine? Do you think that would have made me happy... made me proud...?" More anger was seeping into his voice; more sadness into hers.  
  
"I don't know... I did what I thought I had to do. Do you think I would have been able to live with myself knowing that I had a chance to save you, but didn't take it?"  
  
"Max don't turn this around, what you did was wrong and irresponsible. It could have cost you your life."  
  
"And it would have been worth it. It's my life Logan... I get to do with it as I please, sacrifice it on whom I chose..."  
  
Logan just stared at her, eyes searching her soul, not knowing what to say. She was saying the right things, but he didn't want to misinterpret things. All the words she said only signified that she cared... But to what degree?  
  
Logan sighed dejectedly. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"Why are you mad at me..."  
  
"I'm mad because I care." _I'm mad because I care soo much... love you too much.  
_  
"Sorry I made you mad. But if the situation arose again, I'd do the same thing in the drop of a pin..."  
  
"I know."  
  
Companionable silence rained in he room for a moment before Max stretched and yawned. Slowly she climbed out of Logan's lap, where she had been during their whole argument, and sat on the Bed. Logan stood up and stretched a bit, wincing slightly at the sharp pain in his side.  
  
Max noticed the wince, "What's wrong...?"  
  
Putting a hand to his side, "Ah...the... stitch. I don't think the move I just made agreed with it.  
  
"Come, let me take a look." Logan looked at her sceptically. "I won't bite." _Unless you want me to_ she thought slyly. "I know all about this stuff. Don't forget where I came from."  
  
"Yeah but you were a kid then." He said pouting slightly. _Very unLoganlike_ Max decided.  
  
Max laughed softly, "But you forget... _I_ don't forget. Come, let me just take a look at it, you may have pulled a stitch and reopened the wound somewhere."  
  
Logan hesitated for a moment, but when she raised an amused eyebrow at him, he swallowed his fear and moved to stand in front of him. _I am a full-grown man... I can handle any pain_. He shivered slightly as Max's fingers gently lifted his top up and over his head so that it would be out of the way. _I would sooo want this to happen under different conditions...  
_  
He watched her as she removed the dressing over the wound, which was starting to bleed again. Examining it for a second, Max got up and went to the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit. She cleaned the wound with a mild antiseptic, and smiled to herself when she saw him clench his stomach muscles at the coldness and slight sting. After cleaning it, she looked up at him. "You only slightly pulled the stitch, so the wound re-opened; that's why is bleeding. I'm going to put a bit of tape to hold it together and it will be fine, but you're gonna have to be more careful."  
  
"Sure, is it going to hurt?"  
  
Smiling at him, "No Logan, its not gonna hurt. I promise."  
  
"Don't patronise me, Max."  
  
"And why would I want to do that Logan? What pleasure could I possible gain from babying you?"  
  
"How should I know how your sick twisted female mind works?" he said with a grin and a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Whatever." She finished mending the wound and took a look at the other dressings, changing some and deeming others satisfactory. Standing up from redressing the slight gash on his lower back, she looked him square in the face, slightly nervous. "Er...Logan... there's something I've got to tell you about your battle scars..."  
  
Logan took in her nervous stance and her darting eyes and knew what she was getting at, "Don't worry I already know. Bling told me. Because of your transfusion, I'm healing at an outstanding rate."  
  
"And you're not worried about that?" _Or disgusted with me?  
_  
"Why the hell would I be? Thanks to you, I don't have to suffer the scrutinising pain of getting my ass whooped by a bunch of muscle-bound googoo heads for a long time. Way I see it, I'm forever in your debt."  
  
"_Googoo_ heads?" she said with raised eyebrows.  
  
"It's a word." He said stubbornly.  
  
"Yeah, used mainly by 4 yr olds."  
  
"What can I say...I'm very in touch with my inner child."  
  
"Can't really dispute that."  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Stalking up to him, she poked him in the chest. "It means buster. You. Are. A. Big. Baby." Each word was emphasised with a jab.  
  
"Oh really?" He said capturing her hands in his."  
  
She struggled gently for a minute, enjoying the little game they were playing. "Yeah, really. You were soo afraid I was gonna bite you when I first asked to check your wounds."  
  
"What makes you think I didn't want you to bite me?" there was a devilish glint in his eye as his rational sense took leave of him. They had just entered dangerous territory, and he was feeling reckless.  
  
Her breath hitched in her throat at the implication in his words and tone. _So you want to fight dirty..._ "And what makes you think I didn't want to?"  
  
Logan swallowed, "Bite me." He said with little conviction. It was getting harder and harder to breath.  
  
Max stepped impossibly closer to him, "Where?"

-----  
AN: I'm trying to perfect this cliffy thing... tell me if it works.  
  
You have to review to find out what happens next...

Before i forget... what do you think about a black X-5 in Max's group? i know there wasnt one in the show, but would it matter too terribly?


	5. Let's Move Forward

**Moving forward…**

**AN: this is just to remind you that I'm still alive and just one of the laziest people on this planet. Happy New Year!!!!**

**--------------------------------------**

"What makes you think I didn't want you to bite me?" there was a devilish glint in his eye as his rational sense took leave of him. They had just entered dangerous territory, and he was feeling reckless.

Her breath hitched in her throat at the implication in his words and tone. _So you want to fight dirty..._ "And what makes you think I didn't want to?"

Logan swallowed. "Bite me," he said with little conviction. It was getting harder and harder to breathe.

Max stepped impossibly closer to him, "Where?"

----------------------------------------

Max and Logan stared at one other, each daring the other to back down, and silently hoping they wouldn't. They stood for about 5 minutes, the challenge in Logan's eyes keeping them locked in their battle of wills. All of a sudden, Max snapped. Capturing his mouth with her own, she proceeded to do just what he asked, biting, nibbling and sucking all at once with an intensity that was both surprising and expected.

Logan, for his part, was completely in heaven, his senses happily clouded by the whirlwind that was Max. He responded to her kisses with just as much passion and intensity, dueling with her for dominance and enjoying the taste that was uniquely hers. Oxygen deprivation became an issue soon after though, and his mouth left hers to burn a hot trail down her throat where he continued his ministrations; biting, sucking and licking… returning the favor.

Max was completely captivated with the man in front of her, who was currently wreaking havoc on her senses. As his mouth left hers, she let out a soft appreciative moan at his ministrations, and moved her hands from his hair to touch the rest of his body. At that moment all she could think of was how good he felt beneath her hands, which had managed to find their way under his shirt and now enjoyed the mixed textures of crinkly hair, soft skin and sinewy muscle.

Logan's hands were less mobile than Max's, resting on the small of her back making random patterns, seeking permission. Max pressed her body closer to his, silently asking him to touch her, granting him permission to work his magic. Logan's hands were suddenly a flurry of movement, moving all over Max, from her hips to her ass they sampled her softness, as his mouth once again moved to reclaim hers in another heated kiss.

So caught up were they with each other, that it was a while before either noticed the ringing phone. Breaking apart reluctantly they looked at each other and grinned sheepishly.

"Told you I wanted you to bite me…" Logan whispered, a smirk forming on his lips. Ringing phone forgotten.

"Told you I wanted to." She countered, voice husky and lips swollen from his ministrations.

Taking in her swollen lips and flushed skin, Logan's smirk turned into a cocky grin, "Still think I'm a baby?" He asked, eyebrows raised in question.

Looking pointedly at his very obvious, un-childlike reaction to her, Max smiled up at him, "Maybe not so much as I thought."

Logan blushed slightly and shifted his weight a little. "I guess I'm gonna have to convince you otherwise." He said moving closer to her again, that gleam back in his eye.

Max took a slight step backwards, "Down boy! Plenty time for that later. First things first, where do we move from here?"

Taking a deep breath, Logan ran a hand through his hair, and looked her in the eye, "Honestly, I don't know. Right now I'm just glad you're still here."

"With my track record, can't really blame you for thinking that." She smiled sheepishly, eyes full of mixed emotions. "So what now, am I your girl?"

Moving a hand to caress her face, Logan smiled back at her, "You've always been my girl."

'You sound pretty confident about that."

"I am."

Max raised an eyebrow at that, "And why is that?"

"I'm Eyes Only, I know everything."

"That smart mouth of yours is not gonna get you anywhere."

"Oh I think it will… and then some." He said, just before capturing her mouth with his, silencing any further conversation for the moment.

The kiss was less heated than their previous one, but no less intense. Hands still roamed and mouths still moaned as Max and Logan lazily took their time to explore each other's mouths, testing the waters in the new twist their relationship had taken.

----------------------------------------

**On the other side of town…**

Bling was sitting on his bed, staring at his wardrobe with a frown on his face.

'_Man, I got hundreds of clothes in this wardrobe, and I can't find anything wear for a lousy date. Go figure.'_

'It's not a _lousy_ date.' Came that other part of his brain that loved to taunt him.

'_Still, I still don't know what to wear.'_

''Clothes would be a good start.' if the voice had a face, it would be smirking.

'_Duh! I need to know what clothes.'_

'You're being such a girl. Just put on a shirt and baggies. Its just dinner at TGIF, you're not wining and dining her.'

'_Yeah, but I still wanna look good.'_

'Ok… go with the blue baggies and the black muscle top.'

'_What about shoes?'_

'You know I think you have gay tendencies. The black ones. Before you ask, the stud earring is fine.'

'_Should I be worried that I'm having a conversation with myself?'_

'Yes. Very worried.'

'_Whatever.'_

Evening wear finally decided, Bling set it aside and got ready for the rest of night. 30 minutes saw him at the door of #4 Weston, slightly nervous but cocky smile in place.

This cocky smile faded away when the door was open by a 6ft tall muscle-bound hunk of pure blackness, complete with cornrows. The guy, who could have easily been a body builder, was dressed in a wife-beater and shorts, looking very comfortable in next to nothing.

Bling looked at him wondering if maybe he had the wrong place, a part of him hoping he did. Clearing his throat, he squared his shoulders and looked the guy in the eye, "Is this 4 Weston?"

"Yes." Came the short, no-nonsense reply.

"Does Jay live here?"

"Yes."

Bling was starting to get irritated with the guy's short answers. "Do you only answer in monosyllabic words?" he said under his breath, even though he knew that one hit from this guy and he would be in a world of hurt…for a long time.

"No." With that, the guy stepped inside and slammed the door in his face.

Bling stood there staring at the door for a second, completely surprised. He was just about to knock again when it opened again, and out stepped Jay, looking smoking in a red halter top and tight blue jeans.

She smiled at him, and gave him a once over, "Looking good brotha, looking good."

"You don't look so bad yourself."

"That's cos I don't know how to look bad."

"Is that right?" Bling said and opened the door to her side of the car, letting her in.

"Damn straight!" She said as she entered the car.

As Bling got in, he looked at Jay from the corner of his eyes and tried to say casually, "So who was the guy back there?"

She looked at him and just smiled, "Devon." And she left it at that, leaving no room for further discussion.

Sensing she wasn't gonna elaborate, he left it at that and changed the subject, "Sooo…. Wanna catch a movie after dinner? They're showing this cool pre-pulse movie called Taxi. I think it's the kinda thing you'd like."

"Why's that."

"Funny stuff, things go boom sometimes. Queen Latifa and some other white dude; don't remember his name."

"Cool, sure why not. It's not like I've got anything planned the rest of the night."

From there, the talked about anything and everything on their drive to TGIF's. Bling's weirdness about Devon completely forgotten.

--------------------------------

**Foggle Towers.**

Max and Logan were still joined at the lips, but, instead of standing in the middle of the apartment, they had managed to sprawl out on the couch. Logan's hands were currently working their magic under her top, and Max let out an appreciative sigh. _I could get used to this._

Suddenly, her stomach rumbled. Breaking away, Logan looked at her, confused at the sound. She looked at him sheepishly and pointed to her stomach.

"Sorry, it's got a mind of its own."

"I suppose I better feed you." He said standing up and moving to the kitchen to whip something up. "What would you like to eat?"

Max looked at him like he was stupid, "Food."

"Yeah, I figured that much out. I'm not that stupid." He said, pulling out pots and pans and already thinking of what to make in his mind.

Max entered the kitchen with him and situated herself on the counter where she could do what she did best - watch Logan cook. "Are you sure about that? Why do you keep a gun in your bathroom... 'fraid someone's gonna come jump you in the shower?" She smirked at him.

Logan looked up at her from slicing vegetables to put in the stir-fry, and grinned, "What makes you think I don't wanna get jumped in the shower?"

Max shook her head at his train of thought, "Didn't your momma teach you not answer a question with another?"

"My momma taught me a lot of things. I just decide which ones suit me best." Logan finished chopping the veggies and mixed them with the noodles and sauce.

"Right." Max said, not knowing what else to say.

"The gun in my bathroom was being cleaned." Then as an after thought he added, "How did you even know it was there, you couldn't have seen me bring it out."

"Saw it the other day while I was snooping around. That reminds me, you're almost out of ice-cream."

"Woman, you're going to ruin me if I try to keep up with your bottomless stomach."

"Well, we can both have fun while it happens." Max replied, throwing him a sassy smile.

Logan just shook his head and dished three-quarters of the pot into her plate, and the rest into his, "Grub's up, Lets eat."

"I thought you'd never finish she said, and took their plates to the dining room as he went to get them something to drink.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Y'all know what to do if you wanna make me happy…. REVIEW!!!!**

**I gotta give a shout out to my girl sammi… without her, y'all would be reading shit mixed with soap (Weird, I know)**

**Thanx gurl. I know I aint the most patient of them all… but I try. To everyone out there, happy new year!!!**


End file.
